


《Return》

by Holsmn_X



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Miqo'te!Yamato, Spoilers for Triangulum Arc, Yamato gets isekai'd into the world of FFXIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holsmn_X/pseuds/Holsmn_X
Summary: Yamato wakes alone in an unfamiliar world with no home to return to. As he adapts to his new life, rumors of a fearless adventurer reaches his ears, and he figures maybe—just maybe—he isn’t alone in this after all





	《Return》

It’s strange how collected Yamato feels despite his predicament. He’s more confused than anything, if he’s being honest, but he isn’t going to admit it. Not to anyone who doesn’t matter, anyway.

He awoke to an unfamiliar stone room atop a bed which was piled high with blankets and feathered cushions. On the other side of the room, a hearty fire roars in the fireplace. Upon sitting up and seeing his JP’s uniform hanging beside the fire, he realizes he’s wearing unfamiliar clothes that hung a bit loosely from his slim frame. The only door leading into the room swings open, revealing a tall man with pointed ears and silver hair.

The man smiles. “Full glad am I to see you’ve awakened, dear stranger.” Though he had called Yamato a stranger, the man intoned the word warmly as though he were a welcome friend.

“How did I get here?” Yamato asks. And then asks belatedly, “Where exactly am I?”

The smile doesn’t leave the man’s face, ever patient. “You are currently at Camp Dragonhead in the Coerthas Central Highlands.” Recognition does not dawn on Yamato’s face, but the man’s smile remains steady. “As to how you came to be in this place, you were found freezing and unconscious outside the gates by one of our knights on patrol just before one of the most dangerous snow storms this season. It was I who decided to take you in and care for you until you were well.”

Yamato feels his own brows furrow at this. He doesn’t possess any memory of being in a snowy landscape. The last thing he remembers is his last conversation with Hibiki before Saiduq used the Heavenly Throne one last time to create a new world. _Their_ new world influenced not by an Administrator nor by any extraterrestrial threat, but by humanity’s collective will to better mankind. Had some malfunction happened to place him in this land called Coerthas?

“Your face tells me you remember not the events which brought you to this place.”

Yamato shakes his head, thinking it better not to explain he came from another world. “I do not.”

The man’s head tilts slightly to the side. “Then do you remember your name, perhaps? Or where you came from?”

That Yamato could answer. “My name is Yamato Hotsuin. As for where I came from… Do you know of a nation called Japan?”

“I’m afraid that is a nation I’ve never heard of. Pray forgive me.”

“There’s no need to apologize,” Yamato replies. He knew the answer before it left the other man’s mouth. “However, I do have yet to know the name of the man who saved my life.”

The man’s face splits into an even warmer smile, one that reminds Yamato of a certain demon tamer with bright blue eyes. “Oh, but of course! Lord Haurchefant of House Fortemps, ever at your service.” Haurchefant bows gracefully before him.

Yamato offers the man a small bow of his own, seeing as he is still bedridden. “It is a pleasure, Lord Haurchefant. I must thank you for caring for me thus far.”

“Think nothing of it, Yamato Hotsuin. It is merely my duty to aid another regardless of whether they are a foreigner or not.”

Unbidden thoughts of Hibiki and his other companions swirl to the forefront of his mind, and they make Yamato’s brow furrow. “Were there others who were found as well?”

Haurchefant shakes his head. “Just you, I’m afraid.”

“I see.” Yamato fidgets nervously with ungloved fingers before he finally notices something peculiar about them. The nails are sharp and hooked—almost resembling a cat’s—and he stares long and hard at them. Had he gone through a transformation of some sort?

“Is aught amiss, my friend?”

“I distinctly remember not having claws for nails,” Yamato replies, perplexed, and he wonders what else has changed about him.

“Do Miqo’te normally not have claws? I’ve only met one in person before you, but given you all have feline features, I assumed—”

“ _Feline?_ ” Yamato hears his own voice raise by a few decibels before he’s reduced into a coughing fit.

A glass of water is gently pressed into his hands, and he swallows a few mouthfuls before placing it back on the nearby table. The ire hasn’t left him, and he can feel the telltale sensation of _something_ from the base of his spine flicking madly about in response to said ire. Yamato absolutely _will not_ call it a tail.

“I said something to offend you,” Haurchefant says. “I’m sorry.”

Yamato waves off the apology. “You haven’t said anything wrong. I am at fault for not realizing my body has undergone a few _changes_ .” He spits the last word vehemently and feels his… his _tail_ flick again in annoyance.

Haurchefant tilts his head in an almost endearing sort of way and asks, “You were never a Miqo’te prior to when you lost consciousness then?”

Yamato frowns at the unfamiliar word but surmises it must be what _cat people_ must be called. “No, I was never a… Miqo’te.”

The man before Yamato practically beams with uncontained excitement. “Then were you a Hyur perhaps? Or even Elezen?”

Yamato hesitates with his forthcoming answer. If only he knew what those words meant… “I’m not quite sure what I would have been called in this world.”

“Oh, of course!” Haurchefant shakes his head to himself. "If you are from another world, these words would mean nothing to you."

He then proceeds to describe the multitude of different races in Eorzea to Yamato. Apparently, humans in this world are called Hyur, and Haurchefant is part of a race called Elezen. It's difficult for Yamato to wrap his head around, but Haurchefant gives him a quill and journal to take notes in for whenever Yamato comes across a concept he isn't familiar with.

The Elezen man nods to himself after Yamato describes what his home world was like. "I see. This 'human' is the only race which exists in your world?"

Yamato tightens the grip on the quill in his hand. "Existed. My world no longer exists."


End file.
